Story of a Boy
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Demyx talking to himself about how much he loves Zexion. That although he's weird and hard to understand; Demyx loves him. Zemyx Day 2010. 'Story of a Girl' Songfic.


So I know that I said that my next story would be a SasuNaru but it's Zemyx day so I just HAD to put up something lest I miss it.

Story of a Boy

It's crazy…just how much one person could change me so much. I mean; before I joined Organization XIII I wasn't all that exciting, was I? Even when I was still Myde I wasn't all that exciting.

I've been told that I'm not much of a man…that perhaps I should be braver, stronger and not complain about missions so much but I get the feeling that everyone just wishes that I'd stop talking…

_This is the story of a boy,_

I'm not one of those people who thinks before he speaks, you know? No one's gotten that. It's all "Sit down, shut up!" while I'm left wishing that maybe, just maybe, someone will recognize me for who I am.

I'm too excitable.  
_Had the emotional range of a toy!_

But I've noticed that there's someone like me. He's my polar opposite, but we have so much in common. We both love music, dancing and sitting by the window listening to the sound of rain patter on the windows.

_And while he looked so sad in photographs, _

I've tried, on so many occasions, to take his picture but whenever I try he shies away or places his hand on the lens no matter how many times I warn him that he'll get a grease stain on it. Even when I try for a candid shot, he seems to notice. His excuse it that he's not photogenic but I think that something that beautiful can't be unphotogenic.  
_I absolutely love him,_

Nothing lasts forever.  
_When he smiles..._

I don't want him to disappear. Life is full of so many unsuspected, terrible surprises. How could I have known, for instance, that that cute little Shadow would pull me into the darkness with it? How could I have known that I would have to change my name but still only be called a number?  
_How many days in a year?_

IX  
_He woke up with hope but he only found tears._

I wish that, sometimes, we could be together until the end of time. Just letting the world die around us so that no one ever hurts us or get in our way ever again. I wish I could tell him how serious I am about him. I know that he loves me…but I love him so much more.  
_And I can be so insincere, _

No one lets me be myself except for him. It's terrible, really, that I have to hide myself behind a veil of insecurities. Some days Zexion asks if I'll take him for a picnic for lunch under Kingdom Hearts…  
_Making him promises never for real!_

…only to be given a mission.

That's why I complain, you know. I only complain when I've got a date with him.  
_As long as he stands there waiting,_

I wish he'd yell at me, you know? I wish he'd yell and scream and make a scene when I tell him that I've got to cancel our outing. But all he does is smile sadly and nod.

"I understand," he says. Like hell he does! Doesn't he understand how much I care about him? How much I wish he'd tell Saïx to let me have the day off?  
_Wearing the holes in the soles of his shoes! _

Exert your authority over VII! Please…_  
How many days disappear?_

Nothing lasts forever.  
_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

It's like he doesn't see my pain but all the same…  
_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

…I love him. Unconditionally. Sure; he's strange, quiet and spares little emotion for anyone unless it's us, alone. But I love him. I've seen his eye; you know?  
_And your hair never falls in quite the same way-_

The one he'll never show to anyone. I've seen it. Sure, to anyone else it may just look exactly like the other one but if you knew the significance behind it then you'd notice that it's so much more beautiful than the other eye, the one that everyone sees. It's a secret. Between just me and him. It seems to radiate; the colour is so much more true, may be because it rarely sees the light.  
_But you never seem to run out of things to say... _

I'm told that I talk too much. But I'm glad that I do. If I was shy like Zexion then we would never have been together. I can see us in some simple acknowledgement from afar. I can see what it would be like but I can't imagine life without him. It would be empty, you know? I'm glad that I'm with my Zexion.  
_This is the story of a boy,_

Hear that? MY Zexion.  
_Had the emotional range of a toy!_

I still try to take pictures of him. Sometimes the light will hit him just so…and I'll whip out my camera and really try my hardest to capture that moment forever.

It's almost as important as my music. He gets that, but I still have boundaries.  
_And while he looked so sad in photographs,_

I love learning what those boundaries are. It teaches me a little about him every day. These are things that no one else knows.  
_I absolutely love him,_

I want to know everything about him. Even the bad, embarrassing stuff. Does he have a birthmark? Fetishes? An evil, violent past (other than, of course, the stuff we all know that Ienzo did under Ansem's rule)?  
_When he smiles…_

But his smile. It's…well…I can't even describe it, it's so perfect. It's breathtaking when I can only see half of it but when he's laying under me, periwinkle hair sprawled on the sheets and I can see the whole thing, perfect teeth and all, my heart melts and drips down the inside of my chest until it's all I can do to hold myself up and not squish his small, delicate frame with my own.  
_How many lovers would stay?_

I'm probably too much for most people. People have told me that before. Well…they told Myde but I'm still kind of him, right? I'm quite high-maintenance. I know that but that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to be happy right?  
_Just to put up with this shit day after day! _

Organization XIII is such a thorn in my ass! I hate it here. If it wasn't for him I'd leave indefinitely._  
How did we wind up this way?_

We've got to be careful around everyone. Romance being strictly prohibited and all. Every move in scrutinized as if Xemnas were a microscope just waiting for something bad to happen under his watch.  
_Watching our mouths for the words that we say._

He makes me feel like cancer.  
_As long as we stand here waiting, _

But we've got each other. That's all that matters to me. If Zexion wants more than that I'll get if for him immediately but all I don't want anything from him save acceptance and love. It's all I ever wanted and losing it would be terrible.  
_Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!_

May be this sounds a little too deep for me but I also think that loving and losing is better than never being loved at all.  
_How do we get there today?_

Life has one beginning and one end but life is all of the experiences during it. Experiences are everything and I don't want to miss one with Zexion.  
_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes!_

Superior says that Kingdom Hearts is nearing completion.

Big freaking whoop.

What do I care? It's already been proven that I can feel, hasn't it? What more do you want? Pain? That doesn't sound too appealing to me…  
_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_  
_And your hair never falls in quite the same way- _

I can't look people in the eye anymore. I feel as if I radiate emotion, that they can feel it rolling off of me like waves. If they find that I might have a heart then they might cut me open, experiment on me…! I need to get out of this mind-track. It's damaging.  
_But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

I'll just go back to his quiet demeanor. I feel calm when he's around, you know? I don't care what other people think or what the future holds. All I care about it the present with this delicate body in my arms. His hair smells like pomegranate. I always blame the shampoo but no matter how hard I look I can never find pomegranate-scented shampoo. It smells so good and there's so much of it that I often just want to bury my face in it and never worry about anything but the smell of Zexion's hair.  
_This is the story of a boy,_

And that's how I feel about a boy  
_Had the emotional range of a toy!_

who can't feel anything.  
_And while he looked so sad and lonely there,_

I try to capture his beauty in a picture to forever adorn the inside of my closet but he never lets me.  
_I absolutely love him,_

Though, I suppose even a picture wouldn't capture the true beauty of that breathtaking sight.  
_When he smiles…_

His full-mouthed smile.

Especially when it's pulling up to meet mine.  
_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

The way his uniform curves around his slender body causes me to sigh every time I watch it fall, clinging to his form. The way it flows behind him when he fights is like from an adventure/romance manga. He looks like some sort of Elvin prince (minus the pointy ears).  
_And your hair never falls in quite the same way-_

His hair flows behind him, still managing, somehow, to keep our eye obscured. I often find myself forgetting to collect hearts and just stand there, jaw gaping, watching him until I hear a shout of "Demyx; behind you!" or something of the sort.  
_But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

We're an unstoppable team, him and me. We'll never be defeated as long as we're together.

And I plan on us being together for a very long time.  
_This is the story of a boy,_

His voice is intoxicating. I could listen to him talk forever. Sometimes he asks if I'd like him to read to me and it takes all of my willpower not to leap up and run around the whole room in joy.  
_Had the emotional range of a toy!_

I only respond with a polite "Yes, please," before we snuggle up on either my bed or his. I prefer his. It smells like him and when he's not looking I bury my head in his pillow to smell pomegranates even when he's not there. He hasn't said anything, but I think he knows about that.  
_And while he looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love him-_

My favourite position is with my head on his lap. That way I can feel his body heat without having to sit up or think about too much. The way his voice flows downward in the channel between the book and his chest is musical. That way I can also feel the vibration of his speech from his stomach as his diaphragm stretches, allowing him to take in air.  
_This is the story of a girl;_

I wish my voice was that musical. I mean – yeah – I can sing, but I can't read as melodically as he can.  
_His pretty face he hid from the world!_

And every gesture – every move that he makes – makes me feel like never before! It's sad that he hides the most beautiful half of his face from the world but it also fills me with joy that I'm the only soul that he's shared that part of himself with.  
_And while he looks so sad and lonely there,_  
_I absolutely love him,_

There's really not much more to say. I mean, I could go on forever about him, but it would be too much. Everything else I could say would be too much for someone who doesn't love him.  
_This is the story of a - boy!_

No one loves him like I do.  
_Had the emotional range of a toy! _

We're so different yet exactly alike. We'll eventually know everything about each other and that thought makes me so happy. We'll share every experience from here on out.  
_And while he looks so sad in photographs,_

May be we'll even get out of this place. May be he'll even let me take his picture one day.  
_I absolutely love him,_

We'll finally have that date when I won't be asked for a mission. We can leave all of the Heartless and Nobodies behind and have just ourselves.  
_When he smiles... _

Nothing lasts forever._  
When he smiles._

Except, maybe, this.


End file.
